Entre las estrellas
by MaYyYkS
Summary: Drabbles sencillos, narrados en primera persona, sin conexión alguna
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de mi autoría y fue realizada sin fines de lucro.

Madurar.

.

Aún no sé sí lo he hecho.

Pero estaba ella en mi vida, la encontré de la forma más extraña, más risible.

.

La vi ese día, donde nunca me lo hubiese esperado, en el aeropuerto.

Su mirada denotaba curiosidad de mi ser, pero eso no le impidió olvidarme cuando la volví a ver y pude platicar con ella.

Yo, en cambio, recordaba cada uno de sus rasgos: su mirada, su boca, su sonrisa, su cabello…

Pero eso no fue suficiente para mi.

.

Nos hicimos amigos en el colegio, buscando encontrarla a cada instante, con el único fin de poder escuchar su hermosa voz, su risa, sus historias… Siempre hablando de cuentos de hadas, de historias, de vidas pasadas. Algo que me fascinaba.

.

Mis ojos le robaban besos a su piel en cada instante.

Mi aliento le robaba su aroma cada vez que me saludaba y la abrazaba.

Pero quería robarle algo más.

.

Pensar que ella era un hermoso ángel perfecto, al que me gustaría haberle robado todo.

Un día le dije que era perfecta, y que su único defecto es que tenia novio.

Siempre me detenía ese hecho, eso de que ella amara a alguien más.

Trataba de olvidar ese detalle al querer enamorarla, al hablar con ella, al abrazarla… Lo intenté, juro que lo hice.

.

Pero no pude.

.

Cada momento pensaba en que mis labios no eran los que le decían: "Te amo", que mis brazos no eran los que la cuidaban. Que mi vida no podría servir como ofrenda para salvar la suya.

.

Sabía que ella intentaba no pensar en él cuando estaba a mi lado, pero ni así pude comportarme como en realidad soy.

.

En verdad quería mostrarle lo que soy.

Pero tuve que meter todo mi ser en un costal de frialdad e indiferencia.

.

Era eso o lastimarme más con esto que siento.

Era eso o enloquecer y nunca quererla dejar ir.

Era eso o ir a matar al hombre que la hacia feliz.

.

Así pasaron los días, mientras yo me enamoraba más de ella.

Hasta que las circunstancias de la vida me separaron de su brillo y su grandeza.

.

Yo lo había decidido así.

.

Preferí irme de su lado de un golpe, deseando que sea feliz con su amado, deseando que él la ame solo una milésima parte de lo que yo llegué a amarla en tan poco tiempo.

Así sin más me aleje.

.

Aún no sé sí maduré.

.

Pero la he dejado ir a que sea feliz con su amor.


	2. Me terminaras odiando

Me terminaras odiando

Es muy común que las estrellas que tienen un gran resplandor se encuentren en varios puntos de la vida.

Creo que ella y yo nos estuvimos encontrando en varios momentos... Pero nunca lo supimos. O al menos yo no.

El tiempo fue misericordioso y decidió juntarnos un día, de la forma más rara... Terminamos viéndonos cara a cara en la luna.

Ella con su hermosa tez blanca, como si hubiese sido labrada de porcelana, tersa al tacto y a la vista. Con sus bellos ojos azules, abiertos de par en par.

Sus cabellos rubios que destellaban con las lámparas que intentaban iluminar aquella desolada noche.

Mientras que era hipnotizado por su melodiosa voz que no paraba de cuchichear.

Nuestro primer encuentro paso entre risas e historias, sintiéndome tan pleno, contaba mi vida y ella la suya. De vez en vez sus ojos azules se perdían de curiosidad entre los objetos que veía a su alcance. En un par de ocasiones se levantó atenta de tener en sus manos objetos para verificar su autenticidad y uso.

Me perdí en su encanto.

Dicen que es fácil enamorarse de la luna, y difícil dejarla de amar, para mí ella fue mi luna.

Comencé a buscarla.

A perder mi locura entre su realidad y la mía.

En ese momento supe que ella era mía.

Pero... Para ella no lo era...

Poco después entre en cuenta que ella tenía novio y que ella lo amaba como a nada en este mundo.

La cuestione:

No soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?

No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión?

No hay nada que te haga que te quedes conmigo?

Su silencio hizo nacer en mí una esperanza...


End file.
